The present disclosure relates generally to the software arts, and more particularly, methods for using redundant transactions for testing a system.
Ensuring microprocessor chips are designed and implemented correctly (i.e., hardware debugging) involves extensive testing, which can be expensive and time consuming.
Generally, one part of the testing includes running a program on the chips and checking the results. This is typically called a functional test. Functional tests can be performed on experimental chips to test the design and manufacturing process, and on production chips to test whether the chip is acceptable for sale.
More particularly, hardware debugging typically involves directed tests specifically designed to exercise a chip, where signal traces of the chip under test can be analyzed. Gathering the signal traces typically involves having appropriate probes available on the hardware and a logic analyzer.
Given the signal traces of a failing chip, analysis of the chip can require days of work by a subject matter expert before a cause of a fault can be determined.
Development in testing methods typically seeks to decrease the testing time, the expense of testing, or both.